


Never Want to be Apart from You

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Community: comment_fic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Love, POV Rachel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It's the only thing she wants, more of this, more of them, forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/787555.html?thread=101834595#t101834595):  
> "any, any het, _Clinging desperately to you_  
>  _When my heart and my lips match_  
>  _They never want to be apart from you_ "
> 
> The title is taken from one of the lines in the quoted poem.

Once they get in the honeymoon suite, they can barely make it to the bed. The heated kisses and grasping touches from the limo and the elevator ride have driven their desire to a feverish level.

When Rachel bounces on the mattress, she quickly shimmies out of her lace panties. It occurs to her that she hasn't even taken off her strappy sandals yet. That alone seems like too much work, and getting out of her wedding dress would be much more difficult.

She spreads her legs wide on the bed and gives Joey the sultriest look possible. "Please, Joey. I need you."

It must work because he swallows heavily before pulling out a condom. "Uh, yeah, okay." He quickly sheds first his trousers and then his boxers, and Rachel stares in fascination at his rigid cock, already glistening with pre-cum, before he sheathes it in the condom and joins Rachel on the bed on top of her.

The last thought Rachel has as Joey positions herself on top of her and she wraps her legs around his waist, is that she's glad she opted for the ball gown instead of the mermaid-style dress she was also considering.

After that, it's hard to think past the haze of pleasure she feels when Joey presses inside her, easing that ache at her center she's felt for hours. Rachel gasps as Joey's cock brushes over her G-spot, and she squeezes him tighter with her legs and brings her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"More," she begs once he's fully inside her. It's the only thing she wants, more of this, more of them, forever.

Joey groans and begins to thrust into her. Rachel clings to him as he makes love to her, wanting to feel as connected to her new husband as possible, and rocks up against his hips.

His hand snakes between the tiny space separating their bodies to firmly grope at one of her clothed breasts. "God, Rach, you're so beautiful."

Joey is incapable of pretense. It's one of the things she loves so much about him. The adoration in his voice and the wonder shining in his dark eyes when he looks down at her communicates more than words ever can. He's gazing at her like she's the center of the universe.

"Kiss me," she asks.

Rachel closes her eyes as Joey lowers his head down to hers and kisses her, slow and deep. For a long time, his mouth muffles the sounds of her ecstatic moans. Rachel is in heaven, kissing and writhing underneath her best friend, the love of her life, her husband, her Joey. She moves one of her hands up to grasp at the back of his head as he kisses her. The way his tongue plunges into her mouth mimics the way he is pushing himself inside her.

Eventually, Joey pulls back only a couple of inches at most so that he can breathe. They're not kissing anymore, but panting in the same air, with hardly any distance between them, is just as wonderful. Joey gently pushes at the arm Rachel had raised to grasp at his head, and she lowers it to her side. Joey reaches out to hold her hand, grinning when his fingers touch her wedding band and engagement ring.

Joey interlaces his fingers and speeds up his thrusts, shoving himself deeper and faster inside her. Rachel squeezes Joey's hand as he says her name over and over again while staring down at her with hooded eyes. In Joey's voice, her name sounds like a chant, a prayer, a moan, and a heartbeat all at once. Her heart races with the echoing rhythm of Joey, Joey, Joey as he drives them both to the peak. In between her whimpers and gasps, it might occasionally escape her lips.

Joey struggles to keep his eyes open as his thrusts turn more erratic, signaling that he's close to the edge.

"I love you," he says. "I love you so much." He sounds wrecked by the admission, and she can tell by the infinite tenderness on his face that Joey's words come from the depths of his soul.

Rachel cries out something wordless and primal when her climax hits, tightening the grip of her thighs around Joey's waist, clenching his hand in hers, and fisting the fabric of his tuxedo jacket with her other hand. She's shaking and falling apart, and she just needs to hold onto Joey as long as she can. After a few more sharp thrusts, he follows her, lowering his head and releasing a deep groan against her collarbone.

Several seconds later, he lifts his head and Rachel tightens her grip on his suit jacket. "Don't go just yet."

"Babe, if I don't move soon, I'll end up collapsing on top of you."

Rachel pretends to consider this, trying to conceal her smug smirk about the fact that she apparently exhausted Joey to the point of collapsing. "I won't mind. I like you on top of me."

Joey chuckles. "I could tell." He leans down to kiss her again, and Rachel responds. He not so subtly rolls them to where she's the one on top, and his softening cock slips out with the movement.

Rachel giggles. "I thought I told you not to move."

Joey shrugs and wraps his arms around her back. "I wasn't objecting to the cuddling. Just wanted to avoid crushing you."

Rachel rolls her eyes at her over-protective husband and lays her head down on Joey's shoulder. He's not _that_ heavy.

This new position, with her legs straddling Joey's thigh and her upper body pressed against his, is pretty comfortable too. Rachel feels tired, almost on the verge of falling asleep. She yawns. "When I'm less sleepy, and you're ready again, I'm totally gonna ride you in this thing."

One of Joey's hands strokes up and down her back as he lets out a rumbling laugh. "With the image you just put in my head, that's not gonna take very long."

Rachel smiles. Just before she dozes off, it occurs to her that she didn't reply to Joey's 'I love you' earlier. "I love you, too."

She feels Joey's hand gently moving a strand of hair away from her cheek. "I know, sweetheart. Get some rest."

Rachel falls asleep, safe and content in Joey's arms. She feels right at home, right where she belongs and will always belong for the rest of her life.


End file.
